Lost Lovers
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras awakens to find herself in a Hellish nightmare. The war is not over and has spread across the globe. Not only is she alone and not trusted anywhere, but she can't remember anything. Can Seras fight through this and make it out alive? Or will she lose her sanity and die on the way to freedom? Remake of Master and Childe. Sequel to Monster and Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans, **

**This is a remake of Master and Childe, but a sequel to Monster and Girl. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Twelve Years Later**

As a warm liquid started to drip slowly into my mouth I started to get feeling back in my limbs. My arm twitched in pain, something was crushing it. Slowly my brain started working and waking up the rest of my body. My lungs filled with air and I exhaled. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't, I was still in some black abyss. It was so soothing, but at the same time horrifying. I felt like I could stay there forever, wrapped in black satin without a problem in the world. But another part of me didn't want to stay. I wanted to get back to the real world. I needed to get to somebody...but who? Who did I need to get to? Who was my demon calling out to? Who was _I _calling out to? Nobody came to mind. My fangs elongated as more blood spilt into my mouth. I then could hear noises, but it was all so muffled. Where was I? It sounded like I was...underground...How was that possible? Where the hell was I? How did I get here? Who was above? Where was the blood coming from? My tongue came to life and left its cavern, trying to gather more blood. Soon my skin rejuvenated, my hair got some color back. My eyes flickered open, revealing a dark, burning crimson. I hissed lowly as I looked around. I was surrounded by rubble. Something had caved in and I was trapped under it all. I struggled in my binds, for some reason I was strapped in a strait jacket. My leg pained, it was trapped under part of a wall.

I hissed more, furious that I was trapped here. Above the noises stopped, so I stopped. I listened carefully, wondering what was up top. I listened carefully and sniffed the air. Whatever was up top it wasn't human. But the blood that had spilt down between the cracks and into my mouth definitely was human. The creature sniffed the air also, wondering silently what that noise it heard. I heard a tearing noise along with bones breaking, and then the creature ran off. I waited a few seconds to see if it would come back. When I was satisfied that I was completely alone again I started struggling. I was still weak from my slumber and from the parts of the building that had fallen on top of me. My demon growled out in fury and gave me enough strength to rip my arms free. I panted as my nails elongated. I clawed through the rubble, trying to get to the top. Bricks and metal shifted around as I moved through it slowly. My leg was broken, but I barely even noticed the pain. I grinded my teeth together as I crawled up through it all. Glass and wood came into view as I got closer to the surface. Just how big was the building that caved in on me? Flesh and fabric was torn as I crawled through the glass that was from windows and perhaps some mirrors. As I got closer to the surface I could smell the blood from the dead human and the fresh air.

I became more desperate to breathe in that fresh air..._But why? _A part of me asked. I was a vampire, I did not need to breathe. My eyes narrowed and I bit my lower lip. That's right, I'm a vampire, not some filthy human. I quit my breathing habits and focused on escaping from my imprisonment. I crawled through the rest of the rubble and pushed aside a half broken door. I popped my head out of the broken building and looked around at my surroundings. As I studied the area and some of the things that were in the rubble I came to realize that this was someone's home. A mansion...or rather a manor. But what had happened to it? Where were the people? Who had destroyed this person's beautiful home? My eyes flickered upwards. The sky was dark, signifying that it was night. No stars were out and the moon shone brightly. Surrounding the ruined manor were miles and miles of woods, but all the trees were dead. No animals were in sight or could be heard. But with my vampiric hearing I could hear a raging fire and some sort of flying machine. I used my third eye, leaving my body spiritually. I zoomed across the once great land, miles away was a town, London. All was chaotic. Some buildings were on fire. Red zeppelins with swastikas on them flew in the skies above the helpless town. And Nazis, both vampires and werewolves, marched the streets. I flew back into my body and glared at nothing in particular.

I honestly didn't know why I was so angry. I had no clue what was going on and I certainly didn't remember any invasion. What happened? But most of all, why did I care? Did I pity the humans that lived in this hell? Shouldn't I be on the vampires' side though? Shouldn't I be celebrating with them? We didn't have to hide anymore. We could do as we please. We could kill whoever and nobody had a problem with it...No, that wasn't right. Humans were meant to live freely. Yes, we were the predators, but we weren't meant to take over. This wasn't right. None of this was right. I pulled myself out of the hole I had crawled through and crouched in the rubble. To my left was a mangled, dead human. His hold body was torn apart and chewed on, and half of his right leg was missing. I felt a sudden melancholy as I stared down at the human and looked back at the hellish town. How did this happen? I stood up, but almost fell right back over if I hadn't caught my balance on a column. I looked down at my left leg, bone stuck out. I sighed annoyed and reached down, I pushed the bone back into place. The pain didn't bother me, not even the noise as I heard it pop back into place. I sighed again as I looked back at London. I needed to feed, then I'll properly heal. I limped out of the rubble, I stumbled a few times but then jumped off the rest gracefully.

I smiled as I looked back at the ruined manor. My smile fell. This place had an odd...aura to it. Did this place mean something to me? I tried to remember, but nothing came to me. I slowly turned my back on it and started walking, hoping to get my leg working properly again. Perhaps I will come back later and investigate, but I doubt I'll find anything important or useful. Long, delicate tendrils crept from my back. They spread out wide and then swooshed down. I jumped off the ground and took off into the night. The black wings were quiet and made me fly at an unimaginable speed. I smiled, liking the wind in my face and blowing through my long, white-blonde hair. London was getting closer and closer. My eyes narrowed on clean, safe streets that weren't occupied with Nazis. As I flew past windows I could see that families were living inside. All looked the same. They wore almost like black uniforms, black shirts with black kakis. The girls had long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes while the guys had a shaved head and dull blue eyes. They all seemed quite pale, but I don't think they were vampires. I stopped outside of a building, curious on how they lived. I phased myself through the wall and my wings withdrew. The room I was in was all white with beige carpeting. A light beige couch stood in front of a flat screen TV. On the side was a red flag with a black swastika in the middle. Over the flag was a picture of a man. The man was short, fat and round. He had puffy cheeks and a sick grin on his face. He wore a white suit and round glasses. I got a strange feeling about this man, did I know him? I stared at it for a few seconds and then walked out of the room.

I entered a foyer and looked around. Off to the right was a stairway leading to the upstairs bedrooms. To the left was a dining room where a family of four sat. None of them had noticed I had entered because of my predatory habits. I hadn't even realized that I was stalking quietly. The family was eating dinner in complete silence. The mother and father at both ends of the table, and their son and daughter on either sides. I averted my eyes from the family and looked around some more. Other than being Nazis they seemed like a completely normal family. I jumped when a deep voice started speaking another language. I looked back over at the family to see the father looking down at the mother. The young lady smiled and gave a small nod of her head. She then replied in their language. Was that German? How odd. Did all the families here speak German? What happened to the English? Where are they? Were they all killed? Or sent somewhere else? I left the room and reentered the living room. I phased through the wall and let myself fall straight down. Before colliding into the ground I gracefully landed on my feet unharmed. I then looked down at myself. I was wearing all black leather and a very short skirt. Encased over my hands were black, fingerless gloves with red symbols. Perhaps I should change, fit in a little. Skin tight black jeans appeared on me with a black long sleeve shirt. "Hmn," I hummed, not thinking that it was enough. I snapped my fingers when I got it. A black leather trench coat appeared on me with sharp, riding boots.

I smiled happily with a purr and headed down the street. If this was where all the Nazi families live, then who lived on the other side? Is that where all the English lived now? I hoped to find somebody soon. Anybody who could at least speak my language. I didn't know anything and I was so confused. What was even the year? And what the hell were these red symbols? I thought as I looked down at the black fingerless gloves again. I turned my hands over, looking at it from different angles. I remember feeling a great pain when presented to this symbol...but the pain was gone. No feelings came from the gloves, they were just...normal. Where did I get them anyway? And what was so special about them? How can gloves bring me pain? I sighed and my eyes flickered upwards. I was slowly making my way across town to where all hell was breaking loose. I could hear the German soldiers marching, I could hear the Zeppelins engines whirring, and I could smell smoke and blood. I grew angry that the humans were treated in such away. What was I going to do? I couldn't take all these bastards out myself. I couldn't save everybody. I was completely mad thinking that I could help. But I think that's what London needs right now. Some mad woman helping them. I shrugged my shoulders with a snicker and stuffed my hands into my coat pockets. My boots tapped lightly against the cement as I made my way up the street.

I looked up at the old, ruined buildings. I could smell humans inside, but sadly they did not live as well as the Nazi families. They had no power, no food, no water, absolutely nothing. I could smell their fear as they heard the Officers bark orders to their soldiers in their language. I heard a group of soldiers getting closer. Without panicking I phased through a door and entered one of the buildings. The first floor was completely abandoned, but the rest of the floors had at least fifty people. I phased through the ceiling and came to the second floor. As I fully appeared I could see a bunch of humans occupying this room. A boy gave a small cry and hung onto his father. They all looked up at me in fear. I studied the humans. They were all so thin and pale, they looked sickly and weak. Their clothes were torn and the color had faded. They were dirty and living in a very dirty place. The floors and walls were littered with newspapers from over the years. Flies hung around rotting food. A bucket of human waste sat in a far corner away from the humans. I looked over at an elder lady who was coughing badly, I had nearly frightened her to death. The humans shook and hung onto each other, they knew exactly what I was. I studied each and everyone of them, looking for a sign of intelligence, hoping that they knew what was going on.

"Do any of you speak English?" I asked in my usual thick British accent. The humans stared at me surprised for a few seconds. I was a little annoyed, but didn't blame them for being scared. Vampires today were vicious creatures that killed and feasted on humans. They were used to being frightened of the creature on first sight. I waited for one of them to answer, but none of them did. They all were too scared to speak. I scoffed and walked over to the closest wall where a bunch of news print articles were. The humans gasped and moved back far away from me, I didn't mind them as I read over the newspaper clippings. In bold letters it read "**Attack on London**" and "**Nazis Killed Thousands**" with pictures of piled up bodies. Others saying "**War Spreads to the States**" and "**Great Leaders Have Fallen**". I looked away as a depression spread through me. I hope that I didn't have any family to worry about. I hope that I hadn't forgotten about them. And if I did have family, I hope that they were okay. I turned back to the humans and glared at them. I needed answers, I needed one of them to start talking. "Do any of you speak English?!" I tried again, trying to remain calm. I was still awfully hungry and I certainly didn't want to lose control of my demon at this moment.

"W-w-what do you want?" Finally someone spoke, I turned towards a young boy. He was at least fifteen and was crouched in the corner. The young human stared up at me in fear. His mother fisted his shirt's sleeve, telling him silently to be quiet. I walked up to the human, ignoring the fretting mother. I kneeled before him and looked him straight in the eye. He wasn't afraid to look straight back into mine.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly the room filled with a small uproar of murmuring and whispers. I rose to my feet and looked around at the humans. Once I stood the whispers came to an end. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only wish to help you." I spoke truthfully.

"Aren't you one of them?" An elder woman spoke, I looked across the room at her. She was deathly pale, her blonde locks were quite dirty and she had wrinkles on her face.

"A vampire?" I asked, she couldn't find her voice so instead she just gave a small nod of her head. "Yes," I answered.

"Then why should we trust you?" Another spoke, before I could see who the room filled with another uproar, but this one louder than the last. I raised my hands and still tried to keep calm.

"Listen to me. I don't like what's going on here either. I only wish to help." I repeated. "All I ask is for your trust. If you still can't trust me, fine, then stay out of the way. All I want right now is answers and then I'll be on my way. No harm will come to any of you."

"How do we know that you're not lying?!" An older man pointed at me, glowering at me in pure hatred.

"I always keep my word." I replied, but I could still see that he didn't trust me. I looked around the room, seeing who trusted me. I looked back at the younger boy who had spoken earlier. "You," I said, pointing at him. He jumped, his mother started sobbing. Did she think I was going to eat him? "Calm down. What's your name?" The boy looked at me, to his mother, and then at the others in the room. "Fine, I'm Seras." I said, I kneeled before him again. "I just want some answers, alright?" He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head. "What happened?" He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice came to my ears.

"A war broke out about...twelve years ago." Said an elder man, I looked over to my side to see the father with the son that I had frightened earlier. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Why?" I asked, he looked up at me. He had dark bags under his eyes and a scruffy, white beard.

"How could you possibly not know about this?" He asked me, he didn't care if I answered or not and looked back at the ground. "I'm not sure. One day it was peaceful in Ol' London, and the next...all hell broke loose. I remember that day perfectly." He continued with wide eyes. "First the Zeppelins came in...and then the streets were buzzing with Nazis...So many explosions were going off...So many were dying...There was so much blood." The boy in his arms started crying. The father's eyes flickered downwards and he patted his son's arm, trying to calm him. "We don't know why the Nazis attacked, but they did...and they won." My eyes flickered to the floor. It's been twelve years? Why was I asleep for so long? It brought a sadness to my heart, but not because I had missed out on those years. There was something else...A promise? Who promised me what? I brushed it off and looked back at the man.

"Who is that fat man? The one in all white?" I asked, the father looked back up at me.

"The Major?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"That sick bastard." The elder man from earlier grumbled with crossed arms. His wife wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He patted her hand and rested his head against hers.

"He's the one in charge, but you don't see him much." The father spoke, I looked back at him.

"Then who leads all the soldiers?" I asked curiously, the father licked his dry, cracked lips. His son shaking his head and sobbing.

"Officer Zorin Blitz," The father answered.

"She's a mad woman." An elder woman replied.

"With mad power." A young girl added, but her mother quickly shut her up, not wanting her to talk to the vampire.

"And Captain Hans Günsche," The father continued.

"Don't forget about Dok and his two crazy lab experiments." The young boy added with a shudder.

"Lab experiments?" I asked.

"The Dok loves to perform experiments. He loves causing pain and creating new things." The elder woman from earlier replied.

"He has two particular...henchman." The father said, trying to explain as best as he could. "One is...Officer Schrodinger the second and the other is..."

"Walter C. Dornez," The old lady reminded him, the father gestured a hand towards her.

"Walter?" I muttered, the name sounded awfully familiar.

"You do not want to get caught up with them, young miss." A middle aged man said, I looked over at him. He was bigger than most of the humans in the room. He had a scruffy black beard and black beady eyes. He actually looked like a mad man, but I didn't mind. "If you truly are good, I recommend escaping before they find out you're not with them. They don't take a liking to traitors. They'll torture you! Escape while you can!"

"I don't plan escaping today." I said, looking over the humans. "Not until I'm through helping you and the rest of London."

"Bless you child." An elder woman muttered, bowing her head to me as she held a cross to her chest. My demon growled at the woman, but I ignored both her and the human.

"I'll scavenge for food and shelter. I will come back for you." I promised them, but I could still smell that they feared me. I snickered with a small shake of my head. "You do not need to fear me. The only ones that should be fearing me is the Nazis."

"However did such a sweet child, such as yourself, become a vampire?" A woman asked, my eyes flickered to the floor. How did I become a vampire? Who was my Master? My Sire?

"I'm not sure." I whispered truthfully, I then walked over to the windows and looked down into the streets. The streets were empty, the soldiers had left long ago. I faced the humans once more. "I will return." I told them once more and then flew out the window. I sighed as my wings flapped. I had a few ideas where to get food, but I didn't know where we could shelter. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I needed to eat also. I looked down at the streets, hoping to find something to eat. I couldn't eat any humans...unless they were Nazis. But even then I didn't want hurt them. The families seemed so...innocent, like an ordinary, happy family. Could I really break them apart? My demon growled, wanting me to feed now. I swooped down to an empty street and landed on my feet safely. I looked around for any soldiers. Perhaps I don't have to take humans lives. I snuck around a building and watched soldiers march down a street. I purred and stalked them, my powers hiding my presence. I allowed my demon to take over and I bared my fangs. The soldiers turned on the heels and glared at me. But before any of them could even raise their guns I was diving into them and blood was spraying everywhere. Their precious, glorious blood curdle screams filled the night. I laughed as I feasted, tearing off theirs limbs and heads. A heart beating in my hand as blood squirted from the torn artery. I gulped down the blood greedily. My fangs tore through the skin, breaking bones and severing limbs. I killed the last remaining soldier fast, drinking his blood at a rapid pace.

I panted as I pulled away with a full belly and a satisfied smile. I wiped the back of my hand over my bloody lips, my tongue cleaning my fangs of blood and gore. I looked down at the bloody massacre with a bright, childish smile. Only if Master was here to see my work, he would be proud. I then froze. But I didn't know who my Master was. How did I know if he would be proud or not? My smile fell and my eyes flickered around. My shadows absorbed all the blood that had escaped from me. The mangled bodies sunk into the ground. I felt my power grow as I absorbed them all. I smirked as I felt _my_ new line of soldiers, my familiars. But one felt...out of place. I arched a brow and brought that one familiar out. I was surprised to find a kitten sitting in front of me. She purred up at me, and slowly walked over. She rubbed her fluffy head over my leather boots and mewed. I picked the kitten up by the scruff of her neck and stared down at her. Who the hell was she? Something told me her name, and I didn't know how I knew it. "Lily," I whispered and cradled the kitten in my arms. She mewed when hearing her name and licked the tips of my fingers. I laughed at the silly little Lily. "How precious. Why would I ever absorb you?" I asked it as I left what was once a bloody scene.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, so I changed a bit of it. Instead of it being fours years that had passed, it's now twelve years. If you don't understand just go back and re-read chapter 1. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rubble shifted under my black boots as I walked through the runes of a manor. Lily right on my heels as she followed after me purring. My crimson eyes shifted around the area. I couldn't sense any danger in the area, no predators or intruders. This could be a perfect place for the humans to hide. Lily mewed and rubbed against me. I glanced down at the kitten, not amused as she continued her act. I looked away from the feline and looked over at where I dug out of my imprisonment. The human body that I found earlier was gone. Nothing but a trail of blood left in his wake. The animal must have returned to have seconds. Or perhaps there are more predators in this area that I'm unaware of. I crossed my arms, once more trying to sense the threat in the area. Later I'll hunt for the predators, maybe I can get them to leave this territory once they sense a new threat. But what if these creatures are much more stronger than me? What if it wasn't your average vampire or even your average mad animal? What if it was something so much more? I narrowed my eyes, my orbs glowing a dark crimson. Lily scooted away from me, frightened of my power. I ignored the young feline. There is nothing I can't handle. I will take down _anything _that gets in my way. I need to help these humans. Things need to go back to normal.

I then used my shadows to shift around the rubble. I looked down at the hole that was slowly getting bigger. I set down a dark grey bag full of food by my feet. I had stolen food from some of the Nazi families before leaving London. Hopefully this will be enough for the humans that I save tonight. If not I'll have to steal more before sunrise. I just hope that the Nazi families don't catch on and alert their precious Major. What will happen once he finds out about me? He'll release every Nazi soldier he has until I'm in his custody. Once the hole was big enough I jumped down into the black abyss. I landed safely on my feet in the dungeon I had awoken in. My eyes glowed in the dark as I looked for an exit. If I was locked in here, there must be an exit of some sort. On the other side of the room was a black iron door. I easily climbed over the bricks and other items that caved in and walked over to the door. What will I find once I leave this dungeon? Will I start remembering things? Will I remember this place or even remember the people who had lived here? I took in an unnecessary breath and held it. I gripped the doorknob and pulled the door open. I was greeted by a dark corridor. I was thankful for my inhumanly eye sight for I could easily see as if it was morning. I stepped out into the corridor. I listened carefully, waiting to see if I was alone or not down here. But no noises came, it was absolutely silent down there. I released my breath and looked around. The first thing that I saw was a torch on the other side of the corridor. I smirked and used my tendril to light the torch. The flame danced as it came to life and lit up the corridor. I used my tendrils to light the other torches in the corridor until the light ate up all the darkness.

I sent a wave of my power through the manor's basement. Slowly I received information on the land around me. There were fifty-two rooms in the basement, eighteen of them were ruined in the destruction but easily repairable. So, I found the humans a hiding place. Now all I need to do is fix it up a little and find a way to bring them here undetected. My smirk vanished as I walked down the corridor towards the eighteen damaged rooms. How was I going to transfer so many humans here without getting caught by one of soldiers? Did I have enough power to create a portal for them? I'll be drained before I can transfer a whole building filled with people! And that's only a very small part of London that's in captivity. I sighed and hung my head, not sure how this is going to work out. I'm going to need to take more lives, but vampire blood doesn't give me enough energy. I need human blood. I stared at the floor glumly as I thought about what I had to do. I'll _have _to feast from a human(s) tonight. It'll have to be one of the Nazi families because I refuse to feast on the humans that I'm suppose to be saving. How sick is that, escaping from one monster and entering another's den just be their meal. My thoughts were interrupted by hissing. Lily tried frantically to contact me. My head shot up and I gasped lowly. Something was wrong! I ran down the corridor back to my old dungeon. Using very little of my power I flew up the hole to the surface. Lily guarded the hole and food from a big, black beast. Her fur rose up and she hissed ferociously. The big black beast growled and swatted his sharp claws at Lily.

The feline yowled and flew across the rubble. I gasped again and stared down at the feline shocked, feeling remorse. It was my fault that she was injured, I should have pulled her back. Why did I let her try to defend her Master? I looked back at the black beast and glared at him with dark crimson eyes. He growled out at me, baring his sharp teeth. I scowled at the creature, showing him my rows of sharp teeth too. The creature backed down slightly, realizing just what I was. As I looked him over I slowly realized what he was. His pointy ears were flat to his head, his ragged tail hung limply. His black fur was matted to him, I could smell that he was soaked in blood and dirt. This creature was a deranged werewolf. Whatever happened to our old wolves and werewolves? Vampires were able to get along with both creatures. But now...they have changed. They seemed almost unaware of their surroundings and just killed anything insight. The creature got in a low stance and growled lowly. I wasn't in the mood for his games and I was severely pissed that Lily was injured. So, I attacked the beast. I drove my nails into his shoulders and tackled him to the ground. The creature roared out in fury that he was easily attacked and clawed at me madly. His powerful jaws trying to snap shut on my jugular. I bared my teeth at the werewolf, hissing at him. The wolf slashed my cheek, blood leaked down my face and dripped off me. I grunted and grabbed the creature by his muzzle and the back of his neck. I tried forcing his head far to the side. I heard cracking noises as his neck started breaking, but he didn't give up.

The werewolf kicked at me, clawing at my stomach with his back nails. Finally he managed to kick me off of him and landed on my back hard with an 'oof'. Before I could collect my bearings the wolf lunged and landed on top of me. He shoved his paw into my neck, forcing me to stand down. I refused and shoved my clawed hand into his stomach. The beast roared out in pain and backed away from me. I stood up, my fangs and nails elongating in pure anger. I slashed at his neck, the creature growled again. Blood poured from his wound, dripping off his black fur and collecting on the ground under him. I slashed at him again, this time cutting the side of his face. One of my nails snagged on his eye and it popped out of his head. The creature yipped and groaned, he pawed at his face. I huffed, out of breath from our small battle. I walked over to the beast that squirmed on the floor like the pathetic creature he was. I once more gripped him by his muzzle, tired of hearing his screeching cries of pain. I dug my nails into the back of his neck. He stared up at me with a pleading black eye, but I wasn't going to give him mercy. I then snapped the creature's neck and he fell limp. I licked my bleeding cheek and threw the creature to the side carelessly. I stumbled away from the dead creature and glanced over at my kitten. Lily was awake, but lied there pathetically. I smirked at the feline and shook my head.

"You little faker!" I yelled at her and picked the feline up. She was perfectly fine, her wound had healed. "You're just angry that I wasn't paying attention to you." She mewed and rubbed her head against my chin, purring. She was happy to be back in my arms and near me. I laughed at my little kitten and gently petted her head. "Don't do that again, you scared me." I told her sternly, but she ignored me and curled up in my arms. I sighed with a roll of my eyes. I looked back over at the dead beast, wondering if this was the creature from earlier I had heard. Were there more like him in this area? I looked over at the dead trees curiously. If he's not the only one then this isn't a safe area for the humans to live in. But where else can I take them? I didn't know anywhere else and most places were crawling with Nazis. I pursed my lips. If anymore threats come I'll take care of them. The humans will just have to deal with it and live here. I walked back over to the hole and picked up the dark grey bag that contained food. I jumped down the hole and landed back in the dungeon. I let Lily jump out of my arms and she searched the room in a nosy manner. I snickered at the feline and set the food bag down. I then left the dungeon, walking back down the corridor like last time before I was rudely interrupted by that beast. My eyes flickered around, looking for anything that looked familiar. But there was nothing, my mind didn't trigger any old memories. Perhaps I didn't know this place or the people that lived here at all.

I slumped my shoulders, a little upset by this information. Will I ever be able to remember? I just wanted to remember my home, my family, my Sire. Unless I didn't have a home, family, or a Sire. Is it possible that I was an experiment of the Dok's and that's why I couldn't remember, because I didn't have any memories? I shook my head. No, that's ridiculous. I'm pretty sure I had a life before this all happened. Something happened and it's tempering my memory. Maybe after awhile and a good rest I'll start remembering. When I came back to reality I found myself in front of big black door. I arched an eyebrow and pushed the door open. It creaked open slowly. Lily walked up beside me, looking into the room curiously. This room...seemed oddly familiar. It sent shivers down my spine and something was pulling at my memories. I stepped into the room, not at all afraid of entering. The room was dark but I was able to make out a throne at the other side of the room. Next to it was a small table with a bottle of blood and a black coffin a few feet away. This room was occupied by a vampire? Was I that vampire? Or another? Did I know this vampire?...Was it possible that this vampire was family in some way?...Or even my Sire?...Is that why it's so familiar to me? I brushed the thought to the side and walked over to the coffin. Well, at least I had a place to sleep during the day. But could I trust the humans? What if they tried attacking me while I was resting? Would they do that after all the trouble I went through to find them shelter? I knew that some of the humans didn't like me, but would others at least try to protect me? Guard me while I slept?

I sighed, if anything should happen they'll be punished. They'll learn quite soon that they shouldn't disturb a vampire while she's resting. The thought of them betraying me infuriated my demon. She wanted me to leave them and join the other vampires. But that wasn't right, it was wrong. I shouldn't be joining the vampires or the Nazis. I should be siding with the humans, they need somebody to save them. And no one's going to do that. So, I will. I brushed my fingers over the sleek, black coffin. Streaks from my fingertips left behind in the dust from my touch. I pulled open the lid and looking inside curiously. Crimson silk sheets lied on the bottom of the coffin. I purred, it looked so comfortable. I wouldn't mind curling up in the coffin right now. But I had a job to do, I replaced the lid and turned away from it. I left the room and traveled back down the corridor, looking at the doors that I past. How were the humans suppose to get in and out of this place? Some were elderly and other were too little. What happens if one of them is injured from crawling down the hole from all the broken glass, metal, and wood? I walked back to the dark dungeon and inspected the hole. Could I put cloth around it or something? Or perhaps one of my dark shadows? My shadows could make perfect shields so it was impossible for the humans to get hurt while crawling down into the dungeon. I smirked and used my shadows to build a small shield around all the sharps object in the hole. Soon it became a perfect, sleek black hole.

I gracefully jumped out of the dungeon, once more rising to the surface. Lily mewed, her cries echoing through the hole. I looked back down at her as she tried desperately to crawl up the hole. I giggled at her and sent a tendril down. The thick tendril carefully wrapped around her petite body and lifted her off the ground. She purred happily as she came out of the hole and back into my arms. I kissed her little pink nose and set her on my shoulder. It was about time to gather the humans and transfer them to their secret shelter. Tendril like wings protruded from my back and I kicked off the ground, flying off into the night. A bright smile cracked my face as I flew through the dark sky. Lily held on with her claws, afraid of falling. I laughed at the feline. I would never let her fall, she is quite amusing and so lovable. How could I ever drain this kitten and make her my familiar? London slowly got closer and closer. We descended down to one of the abandon streets. I looked around to make sure that we were completely alone before looking for survivors. Now, where was that building with all those humans? Lily nosed my cheek, trying to get my attention. I glanced back at her and she flickered her head to the side. I could feel that my familiars were trying to lead me. I looked off to the side to see a familiar building. I smiled and ruffled Lily's fur.

"Thanks, girl." I whispered to her, she mewed and rubbed her head against my hair happily. I traveled over to the 'abandon' building and materialized through the door. I could feel the humans inside just like before. My smile widened and I phased through the ceiling, heading to the second floor. Some people murmured and whispered as I appeared. Others seemed slightly relieved that I returned but still held that fear.

"Look. She has a kitty." A little girl whispered to her mother. A small happiness shining within her when seeing the fluffy creature. I smiled down at the little girl. Her mother held on to her desperately, looking at me warily.

"You need not worry. I will not harm, you or your daughter, Miss." I told her, I then set Lily on the floor and silently commanded her to go to the little girl. Lily trotted over to the little girl and mewed, rubbing her head against the girl's shin. The little girl giggled and gently petted Lily. I averted my eyes from the girl and looked around the room at the other humans. "I have found you shelter and food."

"And just how will you be getting us there?" An older gentleman asked as he drooped in a corner.

"Who says we're even going with her?!" An elder man growled, glowering at me. "We can't trust her! She's one of them! Have you all gone mad thinking you can trust _her_?!"

"If you don't trust me, you can stay behind. For those who want to survive, come with me. I can help you." I protested, looking away from the elder man to the teenage boy who was the first to speak to me tonight. He looked like he wanted to come along, but his mother held him in place, not allowing him to go. "Please, I have enough room. You will be hidden well from the soldiers. I will not harm you. You _can _trust me." I whispered, looking at them pleadingly. Then people started to rise. A man with his little boy, an elder woman with her cross, a built, scruffy man, and the old man's wife.

"We can trust her." The father spoke. "She can keep us safe."

"Or she'll make us her meal." The old man argued.

"I haven't had a single drop of human's blood." I told them. "And I've been a vampire for twelve years."

"How can we trust you?" The old man grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at me and then at his wife who was on my side.

"_You _don't have too. I am promising you shelter and food. I am promising you protection." I growled, walking over to the elder man. "You don't have to come, I'm not forcing you. But I wish for your safety." The father cleared his throat and hung onto his son. He looked down at the elder man.

"We can trust her, Gregory." The father spoke softly to him. "She hasn't brought us harm yet."

"And what if she does?" Gregory asked.

"Please, dear. Come with us." His wife begged him in a whisper. He looked up at her, she gave him a small, encouraging smile.

"I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?" He asked her, knowing his wife well. Her smile fell and she shook her head lightly.

"She's a very good girl." She muttered to him. "She's not like the others."

"I'll take you to the shelter and the food. But if you don't want me there to protect you, I will leave you and your people alone." I promised, he looked up at me warily. Waiting to see if I was bluffing, but I held only truth in my eyes. He sighed, looking away from me, and then climbed to his feet. His wife smiled brightly and hung onto his arm. I smiled at him too, happy that he agreed to come along.

"Great." I purred and walked over to my kitten who lied in the girl's lap. I picked the kitten up by the scruff of her neck, the girl looked sad when I took her away. I kneeled down before her, her mother wasn't as worried as last time but still held fear in her eyes. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Natalie," The little girl whispered, her eyes flickering from mine to Lily's.

"Hi, Natalie." I whispered, I then held up the kitten. "This is Lily." Natalie smiled when hearing the kitten's name. "I'm going to be busy for the next few hours so Lily is going to be pretty lonely. Would you like to hold onto her for me?" The little girl nodded her head as she eyed the kitten. I smiled at her and handed Lily over to her.

"Thanks," She whispered, I scratched behind Lily's ear and she purred happily.

"That's her favorite spot." I muttered, Natalie copied me. I rose to my feet, leaving her alone with my feline. "Tomorrow, I'll gather more food and other necessary items for you." I told them as I looked over at the father. He nodded his head in a silent 'thank you', I returned the nod with a small smile. What's your name?" I asked him, he took a few steps forward. His boy stayed behind, afraid to go near me.

"Jerry," He muttered and held out a hand to me. I was little surprised that he was being so respectful to me since he knew what I was. I shook his hand, not wanting to be rude.

"How many others are there?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"There's some more people in this building. We already warned them of you, but none wish to go." The father replied, he then pointed out the window. "Then there's at least...seven other buildings in this area with people. Other than that, I don't know how many other survivors there are."

"We'll gather as many people as we can." I said. "But for now, I'm going to take you guys to safety."

"How?" Gregory asked again, I turned towards him.

"I have enough power to make a portal. It will take you straight to the hide out." I said.

"A portal?" The woman with the cross whispered. I arched a brow at her. Do these people have no idea how much power a vampire can have?

"Yes, I am capable of making a portal." I muttered.

"How is that possible?" The scruffy looking man asked.

"You're a _true _Nosferatu?" Jerry asked me, I looked back at him and slowly nodded my head.

"Yes," I whispered. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Most vampires today are artificial. The last known true Nosferatu was Alucard. He was the last vampire to defend us." Jerry answered.

"But that was twelve years ago." The woman with the cross muttered to herself as she looked at the floor sadly.

"Alucard?" I whispered, my demon purring to the name. He was the last true Nosferatu? Was it possible that I was of his blood? Was it possible that _he _was my Master? "Who is he?" I mostly asked myself.

"He's Dracula, dear child. How can you not know that?" The woman with the cross told me.

"He's King of the Vampires." Gregory's wife spoke, I snickered. King of the Vampires? Dracula? Then he can't be _my _Master. Why would someone so high and powerful pick someone like me to be their fledgling?

"We better move before the soldiers find me." I said, brushing the thought to the side. I then created a big black portal. The humans stared at it wide eyed, almost afraid to go through it. "It's like a door, there's nothing to fear." I told them. Jerry stepped forth and, with a gulp, he walked through, disappearing. His son clenched his dark grey jacket, afraid that he lost his father. Jerry then poked his head back through the portal with a smile.

"Come on," He told the others. "the area is clear." The room started murmuring and this time those who were staying got up off the floor and walked towards the portal. I watched as Natalie got up with Lily in her arms and skipped over to the portal with her mother. The elder couple smiled as they walked through the portal hand in hand. Slowly the room started emptying and I was the only one left. Without wasting another second I walked through, appearing in the rubble next to Jerry. The father held onto his son as the humans looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" A few murmured.

"It's an old manor that I used to live in." I told them, not remembering when I lived in this manor. "There's underground quarters where you can live." I then led them over to the hole in the rubble. "Down here." I told them, Jerry once more stepped forward. I helped his down the hole. He carefully slid down and landed to safety at the other end. Once he was down others started coming forth and going down the hole. I watched the area cautiously, making sure that nobody was watching. "There's food waiting down there in the dungeon." I said as they continued down the hole. "You can go anywhere you like down there, but make sure not to leave here. Keep an eye on your children. I still need to fix a few things here until it's a fully safe place to live."

"Thank you, dear." The woman with the cross whispered to me, cupping my cheek. "I'm May, if you need anything you can come to me. I am in your debt." I bowed my head slightly to her and helped her down the hole. I then followed down after her. I landed safely in the dungeon and watched as Jerry handed out food to everybody. Bright smiles were on everybody's face as they ate and talked. I smiled warmly at them.

"There must be linens around here somewhere." I muttered, I brushed past a few people, going to go exit the room. "Let me go find some."

"No need, child." Gregory's wife said, she then came over to me and encased her small wrinkled hands over mine. "We thank you for your help. We truly appreciate. But it's almost sunrise and you should rest."

"It will only take a second to find you guys some blankets." I said, gesturing towards the corridor.

"We're warm enough. Tomorrow we'll help you scavenge for linens and food." Jerry spoke up, stepping forward. "Go rest, Seras." I smiled up at him and then bowed my head.

"If there's anything you need, I will be in the room at the end of the hall." I said and then left them alone to eat.

"Seras!" Someone called for me, Natalie then came running out. She held Lily up towards me. "You forgot Lily." I smiled down at my feline and at Natalie.

"Thanks," I said and took the kitten. "Perhaps tomorrow you can hold onto her again for me." Natalie nodded her head with a big smile.

"Yes, please!" Natalia squealed, I giggled at her and ruffled her brown hair.

"Thanks, Natalie." I murmured and turned away, heading towards my new room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
